


Bed Rest

by sunflower26



Category: Mewlions, Phi Phi Balls, Waanjai, waanjais - Fandom
Genre: Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Fluff, Hospital Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Romance, Smutt, Teasing, mgpfg, relationship, tharntypetheseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower26/pseuds/sunflower26
Summary: A MewGulf oneshot about Mew being hospitalized for exhaustion due to his packed schedule and Gulf finding out after everyone else.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Bed Rest

It’s around 10 pm. Gulf comes back home and leaves his bag on top of his bed.  
“Mom, I’m going to take a shower and go straight to sleep, I’m exhausted.” He says, as he walks inside his bathroom.

“Okay son, don’t forget you have an early schedule tomorrow. Don’t stay up playing games!” His mom shouts from the kitchen.

“I won’t!” He shouts back. P’Mew is so busy today, it’s boring without him anyway – He thinks to himself while washing away the sweat on his body. 

His hands move slowly down his chest and stomach, stopping at his cock. He rubs it firmly with a little bit of soap, trying to mimic Mew’s grip. His eyes roll back slowly until they close and he bites his bottom lip. He keeps stroking his cock for a couple of minutes until he frowns out of frustration. “Fuck” he whispers “it doesn’t even compare to when Mew does it.” Angry, he turns off the water and gets out of the shower. 

After patting his body dry and putting on his blue silky pajamas, he lies down on the bed with his hair still damp. Before the heaviness in his eyes gets the best of him, he checks his phone one last time for the night. It marks 11:09, no messages besides some instagram notifications. 

“Gulf, wake up...” Grace says in a low, worried voice, partially for what she was about to tell her brother and partially to not wake up their parents. 

Gulf frowns and rubs his eyes. “Phi, what is going on?” He mutters, still half asleep. Grace shakes his arm. 

“Nong! Wake up! I know you would kill me in the morning if I didn’t wake you up to let you know.” Gulf protests again, but holds himself up with his forearms. Graces holds up her phone close to his face, making him squint from the brightness. 

The screen shows a video of Nice talking at first, but quickly turns to a man lying down on a hospital bed with his arm connected to an IV drip. Gulf’s eyes open wide “P’ Mew!” He pushes the sheets aside and gets up from the bed. In a hurry, he changes his pants but doesn’t bother changing the shirt of his pajamas, putting only a jacket on top. 

“Mae said you had a schedule early in the morning, are you sure you want to go there now?” Gulf gives her a side-eye confused look before ranting “Are you really asking me that? As if I can sleep knowing he is in pain.”

She laughs to herself, amused by the fact that her baby brother could be this affectionate towards someone.

While Gulf is putting on his shoes, she takes a car key from her pocket and holds it by the keychain, letting it hang from her index finger. 

Gulf smirks while reaching for the key but Grace draws back and smirks too.“Nah huh, you know we’ll both get in trouble when Mae and Phor find out you sneaked out with their car, so the magic words are...” Gulf rolls his eyes “Yes, I’ll introduce you to that co-star that you have a crush on. Now give me the keys, please.” He says, the last words sounding more like a plea. He holds out his arm and Grace lets the keys fall on his open hand.

After driving to the hospital, Gulf asks the front desk nurses the room number that Mew is in and they direct him to a VIP bedroom. He waits a minute outside to compose himself before going in, but the flashbacks of Mew laying down on a hospital bed make him open the door too roughly and eagerly. Inside he sees Mew sitting up, talking to some of his studio crew, who were standing by his bed.

Mew hears the loud noise coming from the door and is now aware of Gulf’s arrival. Gulf glares at him. I have told you to rest properly so many times - His eyes would say if they could speak.  
Mew looks back at him with puppy eyes and reddened cheeks. Gulf’s stare softens when he realizes Mew must have a fever.

Mew’s crew say their goodbyes and exit his hospital room, squeezing Gulf’s shoulder and asking him to take care of Mew in their stead on the way out.

Gulf hears the door close behind him and gets closer to the bed, looking at the IV bag. He traces the connection to Mew’s veiny arm with his hand, not saying a word. “Tua-eng...” Mew breaks the silence, trying to reach for Gulf’s hand. “Lie down.” Gulf commands, visibly upset but still trying to contain himself. 

Mew does as he is told, letting Gulf pull the covers up to his shoulders and grabs his hand in the process. “I just didn’t want to worry you, you have work too and need to rest properly. I just allowed Nice to post that story to let our fans know I’m okay before their imagination runs wild.” Mew says quietly. 

“You’re dehydrated, almost fainted from exhaustion and you still didn’t call me. You let everyone around you take care of you except me, who’s left feeling like a shitty boyfriend.” Gulf says while looking away. He’s more sad than angry at this point. 

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to.” Mew answers as he squeezes Gulf’s hand. Gulf sighs, seeing Mew dressed in a hospital gown and weak like this is making him lose his mind with worry. “It’s fine, we can talk about this when you feel better. Rest now.” 

He frees his hand from Mew’s grasp and dims the light of the lamp next to Mew’s bed, knowing his boyfriend doesn’t like to sleep in full darkness. Mew closes his eyes and Gulf checks on his temperature with his hand, noticing he is still feverish. He tucks him in before sitting on the couch facing the hospital bed, it’s not big enough for his 1,85m self but it will work for a night. He takes off his jacket and uses it as a blanket. 

Closing his eyes, he realizes how much the whole room smells like Mew and how he has been craving his touch for weeks. They have been so busy with their individual schedules that they haven’t had a lot of time to spend together lately, not even at night. Gulf’s cock throbs simply from the awareness of Mew’s presence, making him unable to fall asleep. Just take care of it discretely, don’t even think about bothering him - He thinks to himself.

He opens his eyes to check on Mew. After realizing he looks fast asleep, Gulf closes his eyes again, he places the jacket aside and his hands move voluntarily inside of his pants. He strokes it gently at first but speeds up the pace while imagining Mew’s tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. “Hmm...” he lets out a quiet moan, or so he thought…

Mew wakes up, he has never liked being a light sleeper, except for today. As soon as he opens his eyes, he sees his boyfriend lying down on the couch in front of him, masturbating while trying not to make a sound by biting his lips. 

He smirks and indulges on the view before him, focusing on the steady pace of Gulf’s strokes. Mew can no longer ignore his painful erection so he tries to relieve himself but the rustle of the bed sheets give him away. Gulf opens his eyes, only to realize his boyfriend was awake for God knows how long, watching him touch himself. 

“Now that I’ve been caught, will you let me help?” Mew teases. “No way I’m asking a sick person to do this. I’ll do it myself while you watch. Take it as your punishment for not letting me know you were here.” Gulf smirks, feeling proud of himself for thinking of the perfect revenge. 

He sits up and turns to Mew, leaning his back on the couch. He opens his legs wider and reveals his full throbbing erection. Gulf stares into Mew’s eyes and grins, realizing they are gleaming with lust for him. He continues where he left off and firmly grips his cock, making up and down movements. 

Even though it was definitely not quite like his lover’s touch, it was still different from the shower, it felt so much better because at least now he could see Mew’s face craving his touch just as much as he wanted to feel his. “Baby, please, let me touch you, I feel so much better now... I promise I will never do it again, please... Forgive me...” Mew pleads, even though Gulf knows he’s clearly lying because his cheeks are still bright pink from the fever. “It’s okay, daddy. I will make you feel good next. You just have to wait like a good patient.” Gulf smiles again, unbuttoning the silky shirt he’s still wearing. 

He grabs his cock once more and speeds up the pace. Throwing his head back on the couch from the pleasure, he closes his eyes and finally cums on his stomach. Still panting from the orgasm, he peeks through his eyelashes. He notices Mew keeps looking at him but is now sitting up, restless. Gulf stands up and walks over to the bed. 

Mew can’t look away, “Baby, I’m thirsty” he says. Gulf grabs the water bottle on top of the small table beside him. “I know.” He says, tipping over some of the water into his own mouth. Gulf’s right hand holds Mew’s chin up and he feeds him the water through a kiss. Gulf breaks the kiss and Mew protests. Mew wraps his arms around Gulf’s neck and kisses him deeply.

Gulf kisses him back, taking charge of the kiss with his tongue. He stops. “You have to rest, how do you expect to get better like this?” Gulf tries to talk some sense into him. Mew scowls, clearly frustrated. “Gulf, not even a week of sleep could give me what you can. Being inside you is the only thing I need right now. In fact, my packed schedule is not even the reason I ended up like this, not being able to see and make love to you is.” Mew sulks and turns his head to the side. 

Gulf holds himself on the bed and makes him face him with his free hand. “Don’t complain later if your fever gets worse.” He smirks while getting on top of the tall hospital bed, taking Mew’s lips with his own. “And don’t push yourself, I will move for the both of us tonight.” He adds, whispering the last part on Mew’s ear. Mew lies down and Gulf straddles him after taking off his clothes, leaving only his silk shirt and white socks on. Mew rubs his thighs gently, showing his eagerness. 

Unable to just watch, Mew holds two fingers up to Gulf’s lips. “Make them wet baby.” Mew instructs. Gulf wraps his lips around Mew’s fingers and takes them into his mouth. Mew looks down to his boyfriend’s cock, dripping off pre-cum even though he had already climaxed not too long ago. “So my fingers and my cock are not the only ones getting wet, huh?” He brushes the cum off of Gulf’s tip, making him groan softly. 

Mew releases his fingers from Gulf’s lips and inserts them, one at a time, into his ass, preparing it for his much larger cock. They kiss each other passionately and Gulf’s patience runs thinner by the second. Gulf interrupts the kiss, making Mew retreat his fingers. “

What’s wrong baby? Why did you stop?” Mew asks, concerned. He holds Mew’s cock upwards and lowers himself on it. Mew groans and closes his eyes from the tightness of Gulf’s ass. He holds onto the rails on the sides of the bed from the intense pleasure and Gulf keeps moving up and down slowly, making him go crazy. Mew pushes his hips up higher, trying to thrust into him deeper but Gulf presses him down with his hands. 

“Mewmew, I told you my demand was that you wouldn’t move.” He teases. 

“Move faster, deeper... how can you deny your sick boyfriend’s needs? I’m begging.” Mew pouts. 

Gulf rolls his eyes “Fine, I’ll let you use the sick boyfriend card only this once.” He says as he lowers himself to the base of Mew’s cock, swallowing him whole. 

“Ugh baby, you fuck me so good, don’t stop...” Mew says. Gulf keeps moving his hips faster in each thrust, but Mew is so close to come that any capacity of restraint he had before fades completely away. 

He holds Gulf’s waist up, making him hover over his own and starts thrusting inside him repeatedly, showing him no mercy. 

“Fuck baby, I’m so close” Mew groans. 

“Fill me up, daddy” Gulf says, biting his bottom lip, not able to take on so much pleasure. Mew wraps Gulf’s cock with his veiny hand and strokes it at the same rhythm he rams into him, making them both climax. 

Gulf falls onto Mew’s chest, wrecked by his second orgasm that day. Mew kisses his forehead and covers him with the bed covers. “No wonder my body gave in, I missed you so fucking much.” Gulf snuggles his face into Mew’s neck before answering. “I was about to go crazy from missing you too, I even told P’Best I was going to refuse any more individual schedules until I could see you.” They both smile. “

I was so scared when I watched you lying down like that. Please take care of your body, it doesn’t belong exclusively to you anymore.” Mew smiles and caresses Gulf’s ear. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way, my love, but I can’t help being happy for making you come to me. I can already tell I will be discharged tomorrow with how much better I’m feeling. Stop worrying na?” Mew answers. Gulf nods and both drift off to sleep.


End file.
